Birthday Wishes
by AngelycDevil
Summary: A compilation of one-shots/ drabbles that I write as a gift to my fandom friends. Enjoy. Anything goes.
1. Close Your Eyes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This was beta'd by the ladies from EBS (they have no idea how much I love their service.)

Picspiration: http (colon slash slash) tinyurldotcom (slash) obkfmd7

GUESS WHAT?! It was **Livie79's birthday**, and this is my humble gift to her. She introduced me to TumblrRob as well as Angus and Julia Stone (and for this, I will forever be grateful.)

* * *

CLOSE YOUR EYES

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

"...And there's someone I should tell you about. I have a boyfriend. His name is James. He's...very special to me. He's a bit abnormal, but I think you'd love him once you get to know him, Gran." Bella tugs at the hem of her white skirt, nervous. She always feels quite silly, talking to a stone in the middle of an empty graveyard, but she loves her Gran enough to look past that and visit her at least once a month.

"You know, a young woman should _not_ be out here all alone at night." Bella jumps at the soft, silky voice and whips her head around to stare at the intruder (he's intruding upon her peace.) She gasps at the sight of this magnificent creature, tall, blonde, and pale. She wonders if he is an angel. He certainly looks the part. He's dressed to the nines in an all-black Armani suit and black Italian leather boots. His blond hair is swept back and styled as if the wind has run its fingers through it. There is an aura about him that makes you pay attention to him, hang on to his every word. There is a spark in his odd, brown eyes that twinkles with mischief under the moonlight.

"I...I was just leaving." She doesn't know what it is about this seemingly harmless creature, but she has enough self-preservation to want to leave.

"Well, that's a pity. I was hoping you'd keep me company. I'm feeling awfully lonely tonight." He almost pouts.

"I'm sorry. My parents are waiting for me at home. I have to go." With what she hopes is a warm smile, she turns to leave.

"You know, I have a feeling that I would like you if I got to know you," he calls after her. She jumps at his booming voice and turns around to discourage him, only to find him mere inches away from her face.

"H-How did you...?"

He touches a hard, cold finger to her lips. "I promise it won't hurt if you don't scream," he whispers, his sweet scent washing over her. It's intoxicating and easily has the potential to be as addictive as heroin.

She freezes.

He smiles. "Good girl. Now close your eyes."

With a quick prayer to God, she listens to the Devil. Her heart begins to beat faster as she's finally completely aware of the situation she is in. She knows she can't escape this inhuman man. She knows she's going to die.

She feels him place his chilling lips just beneath her jaw and slowly trail his way down the column of her throat.

_Mom, Dad, James, I love you. So much. I will forever. Take care of yourselves. _

She feels him smile just before he reaches up to caress her neck, and the darkness takes over.

_~Fin~_

* * *

A/N: I would love to know your thoughts. Thank you for reading.


	2. Need You Now

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This was beta'd by the ladies from EBS (they have no idea how much I love their service.)

GUESS WHAT?! It was **LyricalKris' birthday**, and this is my humble gift (well, _part_ of it ;-D) to her. She made me fall in love with her fics at first read and played a very active part in introducing me to my newest addiction, Supernatural. I love you, babe! *hugs*

* * *

NEED YOU NOW

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

I trace the surface of my phone. I trace the outline of your face. I wonder what you're doing right now. Are you out with Jacob? Is he hearing your beautiful laugh? I swear to God I'm gonna kick his ass if he tries to do anything.

I miss you, love. You've been gone too long.

Why'd you leave me?

The last time we saw each other, we weren't happy. You slapped me and I ran away. When I tried to come back, but you were gone. I couldn't catch up to you. I've tried to apologize so many times, but you ignored me.

But tonight... tonight I'll get to see you. Your pretty eyes and heart-shaped face. Your seductive lips and petite ears. I'll get to see you when I close my eyes. Hopefully, one of these days, I'll get to take you in my arms and give you that special kiss we gave each other every night for sixty-four years.

_~Fin~_

* * *

A/N: I would love to know your thoughts. Thank you for reading. xoxo


	3. Euphoria

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This was beta'd by Lellabeth, who is amazeballs, and I love her.

GUESS WHAT?! It was **crazykitteh's birthday**, and this is my gift to her. I simply heart this girl so much, y'all have no idea. She's one of my WC girls, gives great advice, and great person in general. *showers I-love-crazykitteh dust all over FFNWorld and twitterverse*

* * *

EUPHORIA

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

_My heart's pounding in my chest. My body slams against the rubber seat. A huge-ass smile fills my face and excited screams fill my ears. I clutch the rail tightly as the roller coaster zooms up and down the tracks, jerking us from side to side. Little by little, clarity trickles into my mind and slowly... I wake up. _

I scream as I'm slammed into a wall, metal digging into my hand. _What. The. Fuck?! _I look around, wondering where the hell I am, but all I see is black. I'm suddenly thrown the other way and I realize three things. I'm in a car, I'm blindfolded and I'm handcuffed to... something.

Holy fucking shit, I'm being kidnapped!

"Shit, shit, shit. Sorry, babe! I didn't mean to turn so fast."

"Edward?!"

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing in the middle of night?"

"Uhhh, can I answer that in, like, ten minutes? We're running late."

"For what?"

"I—Something! Just trust me, 'kay?"

I huff. "Fine. Just uncuff me? It hurts."

He chuckles nervously. "Yeah, um, about that...I kinda lost the key in the car, so you'll have to wait."

"_Wonderful."_

"Sorry, babe. Love you."

I stick my tongue out at him. Thankfully, he only turns once more after that, before screeching to a stop. A string of noises follow that I don't bother to decode. A few minutes later, I hear Edward tell me that he's going to open the door and I'll have to step out of the car, because I'm hand-cuffed to it. I fumble a little on my way out and he catches me. With an arm around my waist, he holds me up as he frees me from the cuffs. He massages my wrist with his chilly hand and peppers kisses all over it.

I chuckle at his exuberance and hug him closer. "What are you doing, Love?"

He smiles against my forehead. "You'll see."

An involuntary squeal escapes from my mouth as he lifts me up into his arms. He locks the car and starts walking. I run through the possible explanations for this situation in my mind, but nothing fits. So instead I snuggle into his neck and close my eyes, breathing in his warm, musky scent. Edward and I met in Paris and our relationship has been a whirlwind romance. Usually I'm a sane, reasonable woman who thinks through her decisions, but around him, I'm a mess. I always have been. Edward is the embodiment of one word: passion. Everything he does, he puts his entire being into, and when he decided to love me, I stood no chance. He was relentless, and somehow, we ended marrying each other three months from the time we met. Like I said, I'm a complete and utter mess around him.

He swings me down onto my feet, and I clutch his arm to steady myself. He twists me around once I'm steady on my feet and pushes me forward a few steps. My stomach growls as wafts of de-fucking-licious scents penetrate my nostrils and blood races to fill my cheeks as I finally realize what's going on.

The blindfold falls from my face and Edward wraps his arms around me, his chin on my shoulder. "Happy birthday, beautiful."

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts. Thank you for reading. xoxo


	4. Forever and Always

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This was beta'd by Astro2009, who is just freaking amazing and I seriously heart her.

GUESS WHAT?! It was **content1's birthday**, and this is my gift to her. I can quite literally fangirl about April for HOURS, but instead, I'm just gonna tell y'all to drop everything and read her fics 'cause they are _awesome_. You won't regret it. April's been through quite a lot with me and my craziness, so thank you girly and may you have the bestest of days. *smooches you*

* * *

FOREVER AND ALWAYS

by

AngelycDevil

* * *

I groaned in pain as fire consumed every part of my body. My hands were chained to the wall while my former friend burned me without fire. I didn't understand his power either until faint pain that began in my toes started to escalate to unbearable measures. I closed my eyes to restrain myself from giving him the pleasure of hearing me scream.

_It is a piercing wail that cuts through the air. The beautiful brown pools are overflowing with tears. I don't know how, but it feels as though it is my fault. My head hurts. The little girl runs away and, acting upon instinct, I follow her through the maze of shrubs grown in a garden behind her house. _

_Light stops when we reach the end of her garden, casting us into the dark forest that fringes her mansion. We pass through the forest, my hands reaching out but never able to touch her. Abruptly, the child before me changes from a five-year-old girl into a woman. The light cream corset she is wearing clings onto her, revealing her enchanting curves. I glance down to discover that I, too, have changed. My short, stubby body is nowhere to be seen. It is replaced with a lean, muscular body of a seventeen-year-old, the same age as the damsel._

_She skids to a stop in front of me and turns around. I can do nothing but stare. Stare at her brown eyes. Stare at her tiny little nose. Stare at her perfectly suave lips. Stare at how artfully the wind has brushed away the mahogany hair from her face yet leaving behind a few strands to hold me mesmerized. Pride and longing fills me, leaving me breathless._

"Open your eyes." The harsh voice brought me back to reality. I felt a sharp sting on my right cheek. _That bastard slapped me_. A maniacal laugh was the reply.

"That's a nice girl you got there." He leaned forward, letting his greasy face come within my sight. "Wonder what happened to her, huh?" he taunted me, his foul breath tainting the air around me. I didn't answer; I was too busy staring everywhere but at him. He growled as he grabbed a fistful of my hair with his fat hand and yanked it upward. I hissed. He smiled at my pain.

"I asked you a question," he stated.

"I know," my voice cracked. _Dammit._ I ground my teeth together and, shutting my eyes, I let myself slip into heaven, forgetting the horrors of the world.

_With escalating wonder, I stare at the beauty in front of me. A smile spreads across my face as she walks forward and takes my arms, staring into my hazel eyes. I lean into her, letting my lips find their destination. My hearts thumps unevenly, dangerously, as she kisses me back, lightly placing her tiny fingers on my cheek. A small voice triumphs inside of me: mine, mine, mine._

_I grin as we break apart. She stares at me, wonder filling those addictive brown eyes. I hug her closer to my body—every molecule in my being excites that I can do so—and whisper in her petite ear that I love her. She smiles at my confession and presses her lovely lips to mine - to confess her love for me - for the last time._

I smiled from the memory. It was indeed the last kiss she had given me and I promised her that I would remember it forever.

But I broke that promise as I felt the pointed wood pressed into my heart, slowly erasing all the memories I had of my angel.

_Sorry Angel. I love you. _

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know your thoughts. Thank you for reading. xoxo


	5. Smile, beautiful

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is not beta'd.

GUESS WHAT?! It was **GeekChic12****'s birthday**, and this is my gift to her. I heart this girl so much, y'all don't even know. She's an amazing person, writer, and beta. Yes, she's the entire package! *squishes* On top of this, she's pretty and kind and has the adorable kids ever! *siiiiiiiiiiiigh* So, anyway, wish her a happy birthday and go read her fics. ;-)

* * *

_Dear Isabella, _

_I dreamed of us last night. I dreamed of our trip to Paris. That was the first time in my entire life that I felt absolutely happy. I had you, the love of my life, in the City of Love and we had all the time in the world._

_It was where we had our first date, our first kiss. It's where we made love for the first time. Do you remember that night? You were so nervous about what was gonna happen that we almost didn't even do it.__ But that morning, you surprised me. You whispered an apology and kissed me so lightly that I didn't even feel it before you slithered down the bed to suck my cock. I tried to stop you, but then you grabbed my balls and you felt too good for me to even focus on coherent thoughts. I still wonder how you got so good, but you never told me._

_After that, you got more confident in me, in yourself and us. It took a while though. You were so tight that my finger barely fit. It took time, and lots of lube, for you to stretch out, but then again, I love making you come on my tongue just as much as I love to make you fall apart on my cock._

_That's what I dreamed about. Us... our first time... or maybe it was our second. I don't remember how many times we did it on the tabletop. I woke up with my hand gripping my erection and I couldn't stop. It was too much. The dream was too vivid. _You_ were too real. Your smell, your voice, your touch... it was all too much, and I had cum all over my fingers before I knew what I was doing._

_I suppose it's a good thing that I woke up at three o' clock in the fucking morning or I would've provided peepshow for my fellow inmates._

_Um... yeah. _

_So how are you? __Hope you're doing well. _

_Edward. _

* * *

**A/N: **I swear, sometimes the weirdest things come out of me. O.o Anyway, I'd still love to know your thoughts, so drop me a line. ;-) Take care!


End file.
